Marissa & Juice, Best for right now
by HeavenLeighSOA
Summary: With Juice fresh out of prison with the guys, he goes home to be with the girl he left behind, but what if something he did threatened that? Will he keep her around, or do what needs to be done to protect her? Juice Ortiz/ OC


Marissa walked out of the bathroom wearing Juice's blue Samcro shirt, she smiled at him softly as she took a seat next to him on the couch. Juice being in jail with the rest of the guys for fourteen months really killed her, she had never been happier to see him when Tig drove up in that van with the boys in the back. It felt like she was getting her life back, which really scared her. She didn't like that her happiness was being effect by a guy, but she loved him so much. "Who was that on the phone?" Marissa asked, nudging her head towards the telephone in his hand.

Juice bit on his lip, shaking his head once before looking over at Marissa. "Nothing, it's just some club shit that can wait." He said his voice soft. How was he supposed to do this without hurting her, because hurting her more than she already had been was something he didn't know if he could do. "Look Marissa we need to talk about some things now that I'm back."

Marissa shrugged, she expected that some things needed to be talked about, but she figured he mostly just wanted to know what happened in those fourteen months that he was in prison. What came next was something she couldn't have prepared for. "What's up babe?" Marissa asked softly.

Juice didn't look at her as he thought of what to say. He needed to say anything to get her out of Lawrence, it was the only way she would be safe. Belfast, that was the place she needed to go, she would be safe there. He was sure if he explained to the guys they would agree to put up with a lie and exile her to Belfast, it was for her safety. "I really think we need to think about what we're doing here. I mean with you and me, it's never going to be simple." Juice said, as he still avoiding eye contact.

"Well duh, that I knew. I've watched Jax and Lauren go through their shit, I think anything we deal with will be a piece of cake." Marissa said, shrugging it off as she started to play with the ends of Juice's sweatshirt, she didn't really know where he was going with this conversation but he seemed so serious, which was something he wasn't until they got home.

"I'm just saying, I don't think me and you can work. Jax was right, I can't be half in and half out and when I'm with you, that's all I am." Juice said as he nodded his head. He needed to end this, it was the only way he could see her even thinking about leaving Lawrence and her family in it. But it was needed, if Marissa stayed here he knew the mafia would make good on their threats. They would kill Marissa if she stayed here.

"Juice, you're losing me here. What are you trying to say?" Marissa asked, narrowing her eyes at the man sitting in front of her, but then she noticed he was avoiding her eye contact. "Juice, just spit it out." Marissa stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Was he really trying to get rid of her, I mean after spending fourteen months without her, now he didn't want her around.

"I'm saying I don't think us being together is a good idea. I think it needs to stop." Juice stated firmly, he couldn't look at her because he knew if he did he would feel too much pain in leaving her. They had already been a part for so long, and now he had to make her believe she couldn't be with him anymore. This was not the homecoming Juice thought he was going to get today. "I just think it's the best thing for right now."

Marissa looked taken back. He was being dead serious and that's what scared her. "Juice, look at me. You can't just tell me less than an hour ago that you love me and couldn't wait to see me again and now want me to leave." Marissa shook her head as she got off the couch, she couldn't believe this was happening. He went to prison and like she knew he would, he changed his mind about her. "Ok. If this is what you want." She said, trying to keep her voice even as she wandered back to the bathroom, changing back into her own clothes and leaving the Samcro shirt on the floor.

No, it was the last thing he wanted ever. He never wanted Marissa to leave, he was in love with her but to keep her safe he knew she needed to get out of Lawrence, and the moment she walked out that door he would have to call Clay, explain everything that just happened. "It's for the best." Juice said as he stood up, and kept his arms crossed as he watched her walk back in her clothes.

"Maybe it is for you." Marissa stated coldly as she walked past him towards the door with a small bag in her hand. She had some clothes left at her mother's place, and she knew she was always welcome to crash so finding somewhere to stay was no problem, her problem was the one guy who promised to always be there, was running away. "The sad part is, you actually had me believing you were a decent guy. My mistake." Marissa said as she shook her head, walking out of the door to the apartment. She didn't look back as she climbed into her pick up and started down the road towards her mother's. Marissa wasn't going to cry, not now. Not over this, No Marissa was not going to cry.

Juice stood in the doorway as he watched the green pick up leave the drive way, and head towards Gemma's place, he sighed to himself as he shook his head. He was home a total of four hours, and in less than twenty minutes he managed to hurt the one thing he knew he could really love. "Shit." He muttered to himself as he dug out his cell phone, dialing Clay's number. With this happening, Clay needed to know that tomorrow at Church they needed to vote to exile Marissa to Belfast; it was the safest place for her right now. Even if he had to hurt Marissa to get her there.


End file.
